


Pevensies vs. Common Fanon Misconceptions

by vyther15



Series: V's Multifandom Rants [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Disagreeing with common fanon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyther15/pseuds/vyther15
Summary: This is not a fanfiction. This is a slightly edited stream of conscious about why the four Pevensies fit/don't fit into the Hogwarts houses I most often see them placed into. It is based mostly in movie!canon, and may have more chapters added eventually.
Series: V's Multifandom Rants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Pevensies vs. Common Fanon Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly edited stream of conscious. Any grammar mistakes are my own.  
> I may add more chapters eventually, but it's hell week for the musical I'm a part of, so don't expect anything any time soon. (For non-theatre kids, that means tech week, or the week before the show)
> 
> My wrist really hurts, so i’m going to try to make this short. (And I’m working mostly from Movie!canon b/c it’s been a while since i’ve read the books, but I just finished rewatching the movies)

Everyone says that Lucy is Hufflepuff, Edmund is a Slytherin, Susan is a Ravenclaw, and Peter is Gryffindor. But the Pevensies don’t fit into the Hogwarts archetypes everyone wants to put them in. And, yeah, at face value, that’s what they seem like. Lucy fits a stereotypical Hufflepuff. Ed’s actions in Lion Witch Wardrobe are Slytherin (leaving out the fact that he was manipulated and enchanted by the white witch). Susan is very analytical and smart. And Peter leads the charges. He is brave and lionhearted.

Lucy is kind and gentle and sweet and caring and loyal. She makes a lovely Puff. But she’s a Gryffindor. Listen, she was told by Aslan himself that if she were any braver, she’d be a lioness. And she faced down an entire army with a knife. And yes, she is portrayed as childish, but remember, she’s LITERALLY a child. She’s like 9 in The Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe. She technically wouldn’t even be in Hogwarts yet. And in the later movies (and books) she is shown as even braver and other Gryffindor-ish traits. (I’ll probably come back and make another chapter delving into her character.)

Edmund is often placed in Slytherin for his actions in Lion Witch Wardrobe. But take a step back. We need to remember that the Turkish Delight he betrayed everyone for was literally enchanted. Jadis (the real Slytherin here) enchanted it so that Ed would come back wanting more, and would listen to her. She wanted him and his siblings dead, so she made Edmund bring them to her. But after the enchantment has worn off, we see a different part of Ed. He gives some of his bread to Tumnus. He steps in to protect the fox from Jadis. (Granted that doesn’t do anything but give the White Witch what she wants, but still. Ed didn’t know that.) He jumps in against the White Witch to save Peter, despite knowing it will probably kill him. And that’s just in The Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe. In Caspian, he does even more to prove his loyalty. In short, Edmund’s a Hufflepuff. (I could go through and list so many more examples, but my wrist still hurts. I’ll probably come back in another chapter eventually.)

Susan is portrayed as a Ravenclaw most often because she is the one who is shown to be smart and considering in the movies. But see, Ravenclaw is about creativity. And I love Susan dearly, and C.S. Lewis did not give her the ending she deserved, but she really isn’t all that creative. She’s smart. She’s calculating. She’s logical. And she knows how to use what she has to her best advantage. Su is really much more of a Slytherin. I’ll cut off there because otherwise I’ll start ranting about how C.S. Lewis really just did really dirty by her and that’s not the point of this. (Maybe I’ll come back to this later and add another chapter.)

And Pete is shown to be a Gryffindor, and I can see that. He’s a strong leader and a brave warrior. And listen, I really think he is a Gryffindor. I could go through and probably find a way to write a paper on why he could be Hufflepuff. Or even a Slytherin, but I really think he would be best suited to Gryffindor. I’m cutting off about Peter there because I don’t have an argument against him. (I’ll probably come back and make a whole chapter about how Peter can fit into several houses and also why he really is a Gryffindor, but I digress.)

**Author's Note:**

> I took some Tylenol and blocked out the pain to finish this, but it's wearing off now, though, so I’ll wrap this up. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I might come back eventually and add more chapters to delve into each character a little bit more and provide even more specific reasoning as to why I believe they'd be in specific houses. I might even add Eustace and Caspian eventually. But that;s assuming I survive hell week, which is not a given.
> 
> Edit november 2020: I have no desire to discuss the "problem of susan." I thought I made that clear in the fic, but i was also tired when I edited it. Anyway, please don't discuss here. If you really want to, find me on tumblr @vyther15. It doesn't look like anything Narnia, but I will answer your asks or private messages


End file.
